wyatt_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Toasty News
Nova Storm here, bringing you Toasty News. It's similar to Wyattopia news which I fix constantly, with a bigger scope, covering important/interesting/whatever things regarding the entire multiverse. 2014 May Earlier May - Godzilla attacked Wyattopia, and Toasterland had its top scientists work to stop him, and while Geiger Lynx invented the most promising weapon the rest of the weapons developed were pretty cool too. I met with a fellow princess named Allison of a nation outside Wyatt World named Techni that apparently has "advanced technology" and it has robots for protection and most things, but the leader, to say the least, did not appear very adultlike but a peace treaty was signed anyway just because. I've been visiting a cow pen in the middle of nowhere after learning of it from Kate, a tigress/cow I've known for awhile and I've been researching it, taking notes on a green clipboard and this is probably supposed to be secret but I've learned that they turn unsuspecting visitors into more cows if they can be convinced to drink milk. I met another person who is very aware of what goes on (a Shinx named Sirius). 25 - Geiger Lynx, inventor of the Lynx Anti-Lizard Attack Laser was awarded with a large quantity of catnip for his efforts in stopping Godzilla. Also, the Desu Kawaii Land Of the Senpais seems to have erected a giant wall and seems to be hostile to outsiders. I don't know how Dubious finds time to both live in the castle and rule former Japan, but he does. 27 - It's hard to believe, but I was able to find a long-lost sister, a pink squirrel named Eclipse Storm. She rules over a township in Toasterland now, but seems more inclined to just want to have fun and doesn't take politics as seriously as me. Sirius ended up a cow but without losing his (now her) memory, apparently, and he still adventures. I then created a special forest to try to set up a similar thing, but to make more squirrels voluntarily and without mind wipes, and with a way better species. 30 - The Squirrel Forest hasn't had much happen yet, and Wyattopia and Treetopia have wanted to invade New Mars for pretty much no reason and my representative could not stop him from getting Soviet Union 2 and Central Empire on his side, but Wyatt was too dumb and told me already what the attack was going to consist of: mini Godzillas. He also asked for all the LALALs beforehand (for mining on Mars or something?) and I was dumb enough to give them over, so Toasterland's industrial areas are going to produce extra hard and make a supply of Smart Mini LALAL Missiles (small missiles that can get inside Godzillas or other things then mess with radiation), Zeus Urine (like Hercules Urine but also makes them big temporarily), Puzzle Build Kits (and New Mars residents will be trained on how to use them), Awesome Toxic Spray, Bullet Impact Gel and a gigantic amount of Swiss cheese was bought from Switzerland 2 for use with a special version of the Big City Collider Station which is much more controlled and can be used for barriers, trapping or for assaults on Godzillas. June 3''' - Apparently Soviet Union 2 is fascist now? I'm trying to get my representative to help me get in more direct contact with the other nation leaders while he still has time before he has to resort to less reliable methods, and so far I have contact with New Mars's leader. Toasterland still pledges to do what it can to help defend New Mars. Squirrel Forest is actually coming along somewhat and there are 3 so far, with more transformations to happen later on. I joked about a raid on the cows if there were enough squirrels, but that would be silly. '''4 - Apparently New Mars was attacked anyway and Wyattopia is now going to destroy Treetopia, which wants to attack Wyattopia now. Some volunteers are going to help rebuild New Mars' damaged buildings. Also, I now have a phone finally and I'm going to use it to keep in touch with other nation leaders past the Friday deadline. 6''' - My representative (in 2014) met with Jon Mahon wearing a "Jon Mahon for President 2017" T-Shirt and got a photo taken. He was unable to get Jon's phone number. '''10 - Chip City has started developing heat-seeking bullets and any company will be able to have them for cheap. 12 - My sister, Eclipse Storm now has her own nation: Pacifica. I also had to kick two residents out of the castle for certain reasons. 21 - I threw a party dedicated to my representative's status of "graduated cylinder" and everything was awesome. Jens was able to show up, as well as many other people but Wyatt couldn't make it, as he was busy with "Wyattopian issues". July 17 - Nookling Emporium just opened in Ft.Toast, as well as a toy store. The Fuzzy Butt Liberation Amendment of 2006 was finally signed into law, abolishing involuntary servitude except as punishment for a crime. August 6''' - I made a royal visit to an amusement park with some friends, but the driver couldn't be convinced to get on anything exciting. '''25 - I've been going to Ft.Toast's top college with Top General President Wyatt Williams and I've been involved with a beautiful vixen for about a month who's been living in the castle. College has left me with less time to look after the kingdom but it hasn't needed very much attention. Category:Toasterland